Love and Berry Wiki
Are you looking for the Japanese version of the wiki? Please go to this link! Welcome to The wiki about the Love and Berry series by SEGA that We have and contributions since January 24, 2012! Welcome to the wiki! This wiki covers information about the game, from both the English and Japanese versions, along with the DS game. We also information about the cards, even ones never released outside of Japan. Love and Berry.png|Welcome to the wiki!|linktext=Let's get dressed up and go dancing! group.png|Characters|link=http://loveandberry.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters|linktext=Meet Love, Berry, Miesha, and many more! group shot.png|Songs|link=http://loveandberry.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Songs|linktext=Sing and dance with the beat of the song! For other minor characters, here. 2008 2007 2006 2005 2004 2010 2009 2008 2007 2006 Love and Berry: Dress Up and Dance! (Also known as Oshare Majo: Love and Berry in Japan) is an arcade game that meets trading cards, similar to Mushiking and Dinosaur King. Oshare Majo: Love and Berry was released in 2004 while Love and Berry: Dress Up and Dance was released in 2006. You play as either Love, Berry, or Miesha (Japan only) and compete against either one of the two characters that weren't chosen. In "Easy For Two" and "Hard For Two", you (or you and a friend) will play as both Love and Berry. The player scans their Fashion Magic Cards, such Hair and Make-up Cards, Dress-up Cards, Footwear Cards. The player can get additional buffs (or nerfs) by scanning Special Item cards, and there are several cards only available in Japan, which are Tops Cards, Bottom Cards, Accessory Cards, and a card type that can transform a character to a full outfit depending on their preferences, Primp-Up Cards. Once the player either presses the left and right buttons together or when the player runs out of time, they go to the selected area and their chosen character grades their outfit, with either "Perfect", "Great", "Good", "Fair" and "Bad". Then the player presses either button to the beat of the song, and whoever's Dress-up Meter has a higher score will win the game and proceed to the next stage. If you do well, you'll be able to play one more stage. (A chosen stage in Super Easy, Recommended Easy, Easy for Two, Hard for Two or the Special Stage for Super/Kind of Hard.) Aside from the main game, you scan scan a dog card in the "Along With Doggy" mode, you can practice for later stages or certain songs in "Contest Practice", or you can check out stage chemistry in "Dress-Up Research". You can also compete against a friend in "2 Player Competition". While Japan was able to have 17 different collections of cards, overseas editions only had 12 different versions with versions after said 12 versions being rereleases of earlier card with everything being the same except the card back. There are 580+ cards available to collect in the Japanese version and 330+ in the International version. Can you collect them all? *saorihilda for Chinese gameplay *juanenrico for several English videos *Defunct loveandberry.com site for several photos *Defunct osharemajo.com site for several photos, Japanese checklists, Versions 16-17 Classic checklists, lyrics, and videos *Zone X Arcade website archives for Version 1-12 checklists *Timezone Philippines for Version 1 HQ Korean checklist *User:LoliJuicy for several videos, soundtracks, and images *かむい@ゲーセンの中の人 - For providing the images in replacement of broken card images from defunct osharemajo.com by The Internet Archive. (Huge thanks) *ネギ＠プリチャンP (ダイヤ) - For providing the images in replacement of broken card images from defunct osharemajo.com by The Internet Archive. (Huge thanks) *Pet＊Steb - For providing the images in replacement of broken card images from defunct osharemajo.com by The Internet Archive. (Huge thanks) *LaLa♡ - For providing the images in replacement of broken card images from defunct osharemajo.com by The Internet Archive. (Huge thanks) *りこ - With some translation help (Japanese) *Releska for some English translation of the 2007 Autumn-2008 Summer Songs. *Several ameblo.jp blogs for several card images. *The Internet Archive for being the main reason why I'm able to look for majority of the content of this site. If archives of the official site were never made, majority of the info of Love and Berry would have been lost to history. Latest activity Pretty Pink Devil is a Dress-up Card released on the 2005 Autumn Collection. It was the only main collection card that never got an international release (most likely because of the devil-based theme) and got replaced by a Shogakukan event card, Cutie Red. Read more... ABCD Everything's Okay! is the song for the Street Court released in the 2005 Autumn-Winter Collection. It is one of the most well-known songs of the game, alongside Daddy's Birthday. Read more... To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=All right, let's go! ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Category:Browse